Forged By Fire, Forged by Shadows
by Peacefulz
Summary: Evil is forged not born, here is my version of how a small little boy became a great and ruthless Lord Ozai.


**A/N – Here is my Ozai story. I think the guy need some love, in all fanfics with him it I always find him being all "OMG I'M EVIL!!11!!". **

**True he is evil, but evil is forged, not born (hence the title). So I decided to write a fanfic were Ozai not only is the main character, but has a heart. Wow huh? **

**I know he is OOC in this chapter, but he is only five. As a teen he will be more in character, all aghast and evil like, but here he is just a small boy.**

**Ozai's POV through out the story. **

_**Avatar © Viacom International Inc.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Rank: Prince **

**Age: 5 **

**Statues: **_**Fire Academy**_** Student**

* * *

I swear, the butterflies were eating up my poor belly! 

My tummy felt very sick, but by the looks of it, not sick enough to miss out on my first day in the _Fire Academy for Boys._ I cannot tell how much I would rather stay home and play with my big brother's toy ships; re-playing all the famous battles and even making my own sound effects.

I tried every trick in 'the book', for avoiding this dreaded day (I don't know what 'the book' is but my brother uses that expression a lot). I coughed (loudly), I brought up my body temperature, and I even considered throwing a tantrum, but after thinking of father's reaction, the thought gave me the shivers.

Yet my efforts of showing everyone how sick I was where futile; and as my father called them – cowardly. As Fire Prince, it was almost illegal for me to show fear, or any kind of emotion for that matter.

I not in the slightest understood this rule; didn't father show anger toward me all the time? I should ask Iroh about it, he would know.

But now was not the time to think over house rules, maybe if I tried hard enough I could still weasel out of this.

I clutched my stomach, ruffling the delicate silky royal wear on me, and let out a loud; painful moan.

"Ikuji," I said in a whining tone, "I honestly don't feel well, please take me home…"

Ikuji is my nanny, like a replacement for mommy. Officially she's also Iroh's nanny, but he won't call her that, to him nothing can be put inside him in the place of Fire Lady Ila, our mother.

Ikuji is very kind and pretty, but she's old – almost twenty!

Ikuji has short straight black hair that falls onto her shoulders; such is the rule for all servants and other employees - or slaves - that live in the royal palace. She always puts on the same hot pink dress, which covers most of her body except her head and hands. The dress is odd looking, for unlike our wear, it's without any decorations, and is just tied with a large dark red ribbon with father's mark, around her waist.

My brother says she has to wear that dress. He told me that the dark pink color represents that she works in a noble house, and that the ribbon with father's symbol on it tells people that she works for us, the royal family.

I was riding in the royal carriage with my brother and Ikuji, as you may have guessed, but they did not show me any sympathy.

Brother let out a small chuckle, while Ikuji gave me a warning look.

"My Prince," she said respectfully, as Iroh made faces behind her back, (he was not very fond of her), "We went over this in the palace, you are feeling most well, and you will attend the academy."

Iroh also had something to add, but he did not talk to me with respect, more like to a friend, or maybe a parent who was trying to turn their child on the right path.

"Look little brother," he said to me, his eyes had a faint glitter of amusement in them, "The academy is not so bad; most of the boys are most kind, and the give you jasmine tea with your snack!"

Of course the presence of tea made everything fine for my brother.

It was not so for me.

* * *

Slowly the academy came into view. I think some evil earth witch put an evil spell on me, trying to arise fear in the Fire Lord's youngest son. She was the one making even more butterflies appear in my unwell belly. 

Yes it was her. I for one, was fearless.

The soldiers came to a halt in front of the large elegant gates. These gates where indeed a sight to behold, of course our palace gate was bigger, but these gates where also admirable in size.

The gates where made with iron, but you could not really tell that; for they were dyed over with blood red paint, on which the beautiful symbol of our nation was painted on in dark black.

If you looked up higher – to where the gate ended – you could see a graceful arc, on top of which there was a long line of flames.

At first these 'flames' looked real, but as I looked closer I could tell that they where merely melted, it was hard to believe that these attractive flames where ounce only heaps of metal. What added to there affect was that they where also painted, in many pretty colors. Yellow, orange, red, and - if I wasn't mistaken – there where also shades of blue.

The gates were supported by two well-designed poles, which clashed with the gate, for they where also red. These poles's had golden kanjis attached to them; a set of kanjis for each on to be exact. I could even read some! I saw the 'academy' was written on one pole, but I could not really tell what was on the other one.

From the poles stretched s really immense fence. It had some towers on it in some places, as I looked harder I could see some human shapes on top of the towers. In addition to the guards, flags of out nation blew quietly in the breeze on there.

I felt a gentle nudge from behind, it was Ikuji. She must have though that I was nervous.

"I'm just looking at the wonderful design Ikuji," I said to her, using my 'formal' voice.

She smiled at me, but something told me that smile was forced. Brother's eyes some how sparkled when he smiled at me, I did not see that happy spark in my nanny's eyes.

"Come on my prince," she told me, "Your brother is waiting for you."

Iroh must have magically teleported to the entrance gates, I never saw him leave the carrier.

He was standing along side with many other families and boys. Some families also had new children with them like me. These little boys were hugged by their mommies and had a supporting hand on their shoulders from their fathers.

I felt a slight pain in my chest. Was this what other children where treated like? How come father never gave me any support like these boys where getting? How come Ikuji never hugged me as if she cared for me?

"Come on Ozai!" That was my brother calling me, "Hurry up! The gates will open soon!"

Nervously I ran toward my older brother, feeling a little sad because of the scenes around me and because Ikuji never wished me a nice day.

"Are you nervous brother?" I hoped Iroh was only teasing me, or did he see through me like father did?

"Maybe brother, but I think I'm fine." If it was anyone but Iroh I would have lied and said that I felt no worry; but I could never lie to me brother, he cared for me.

In a little while the gates of iron began to open. They opened smoothly, no creepy squeaking noise.

As soon as they where open I could see inside. Well most of the inside, for many of the boys started rushing in.

The academy was _enormous _and I mean _enormous. _It was only a bit smaller than our palace.

I won't bother you with describing the building itself, it was not as magnificent as our place. It was built so that people could easily navigate through it, so it was not to complicated. It also did not have such a scenic feel to it as out palace has, it looked a little plain.

But still, it was big.

The court yard was also vast, pretty soon it was crowded by young boys, playing and chatting.

The older boys quickly found there old friends and started to talk about our progress in the war, while the younger one, most of them also new; also found their friends. They must have had contacts with the outside world, or maybe their families threw a lot of parties. Either way, they had play mates.

I had no one.

My brother went to chat with some of his friends; I could see them laughing about something on far off.

Where they laughing about me? Nah, Iroh would never laugh at me…right?

I turned my gaze away form Iroh and his band of friends, I didn't want to look at them. Instead I looked around for another lonely boy, maybe I could make a buddy.

But everyone I say had someone to talk to or play with. Out of the corner of my eye I say two boys playing with a Water Tribe puppet. One of the boys was hitting the puppet on the ground while the other one laughed and cheered him on.

"Die Water Tribe!" yelled the boy, "That's what you get for killing my father!"

Before long the Water Tribe warrior's head came off.

"There," said the hitter boastfully, "The water scum is dead, my father has been avenged. Victory for the Fire Lord!"

His companion laughed and clapped.

I turned away from them; I did not like to think about the war, it was confusing. Later on I would think about it, when I would be a great general. But not now.

I gave up trying to look for friends, everyone has someone. I started walking toward the corner of court yard, which was something looking at how large it was. Not one paid any notice as I hugged my legs and curled up in a small ball there. Not even my own brother.

The corner was shady and not very hot. It was comfortable sitting there, pressing my legs against my chin, I wanted classes it start soon, I felt a bit left out; maybe even mad at the person who made the stupid rule that said we had to wait for class to start. We should have less time for socializing. Maybe if I had a friend, or even an acquaintance, it would not be so bad.

I sat there in that corner until classes began, wishing I had a friend.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – So what do you think? I could really use some advice. Flamers are welcomed also. **

**If you have the time, please review. I will greatly appreciate it. : -) **

**And I know this is a short chapter, but I think it's ok…**


End file.
